


Stress - Malcolm Bright

by Sherrykinss



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrykinss/pseuds/Sherrykinss
Summary: Malcolm’s exhaustion is taking over his work life.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Stress - Malcolm Bright

Malcolm had sheets of papers and folders all skewed over the table. He had shut himself in one of the conference rooms. He was in need of quiet to piece together the evidence and his profile to make a comprehensive case. With his lack of sleep playing into the stress, he was spent. The pieces of the case was not fitting together and the nightmares were growing more vivid. His personal problems were leaking into his work life and it troubled him to see it affect his work so much.

She had just finished working another case, unrelated to the case Malcolm was assigned. She had just turned in her report, when she walked by the room Malcolm had holed up in. His frustration was showing from the way his fingers shakily ran through his hair. She quietly stood by the door, taking a moment to observe. He groaned and buried his face in his hands. She couldn’t make out what he was muttering, but she could tell he was not doing so hot by the way he roughly rubbed his eyes until the skin around it flushed from the friction.

She decided to step in after announcing her presence with a knock.

“What's wrong?”

He looked up, already prepared with a big smile to explain away any suspicion of his struggle.

“What do you mean?” He asked, with an attempt to fake a tiny smile.

It didn’t fool her though. Not when they were both profilers and they’ve worked together long enough to know each other’s tells.

“You look stressed.” She said.

He sighed, wondering why he bothered to lie. “Is it that obvious?” He asked.

“A bit.” She replied with a victorious spark in her eyes. 

He sighed and nervously rubbed the stubble on his chin, “It's complicated.” He prefaced.

Her head tilted to the side with a soft smile. “Isn't it always?”

He wasn’t unfamiliar of keeping secrets. It’s what kept his past from interfering with the present. Although he has worked hard to overcome his many flaws and fears, he found it impossible to get rid of all of his past.

Watching his eyes dart from her and her surroundings, she could almost hear the argument in his mind. It only made her curious to the warfare in his mind.

Not wanting to pressure him to divulge the thoughts in his head, she smiled warmly and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

“You're a smart man, I’m sure plenty of people tell you that. But you’ve also got a big heart, so I’m sure you'll do what's right.” She assured him.

“I don’t know about that anymore.” He said.

“Nothing can convince me otherwise. Sometimes, you have to step away and then you come back with a fresh perspective.” She suggested.

He took a moment to process her suggestion, and also gather his thoughts. “You're right. Thanks. Looks like you're actually the smart one here.” He flashed a chipper smile. 

“You surround yourself with people you want to be.” She grinned.

Her cheeky response was enough to elicit a chuckle from him, “That’s very wise… and nice.” He smiled in gratitude.

“You'll be fine.” She reassured him once more.

“Thanks, I'll see you tonight.” He said.

Her eyebrows shot up, surprised by his initiative.

He wasn’t surprised that she shot him a shocked look. “No really, I'll come tonight.” He confirmed.

“I hope that's not a promise.” She said, pleasantly surprised.

“It is. So don’t forget to save a seat for me.” He grinned.

“Fine, I'm looking forward to it.” She chuckled, trying to suppress the big smile on her face.

She got up and started to walk out of the office, but not before she said one last thought on her mind. “Oh and Malcolm? Confidence looks good on you.” She said and winked.

He laughed in response to her flattery and brushed it off, glancing down at his many sheets of papers in an attempt to hide his flushed cheeks.


End file.
